Is Goodbye
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: I remember when we kissed I still feel it on my lips The time that you danced with me With no music playing I remember the simple things I remember till I cry But the one thing I wish I'd forget The memory I wanna forget Is goodbye


Warning : A little James-Lily, OOC (maybe), Gaje (maybe)

* * *

Harry Potter by J. K Rowling

Goodbye by Miley Cyrus

James Potter x Severus Snape

* * *

"Is Goodbye"

* * *

Severus mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Cahaya suram dari tirai kelabu di sisi kirinya sudah cukup untuk mengganggu kelelapan tidurnya. Menyebalkan memiliki mata yang terlalu sensitif terhadap cahaya, baik hanya sekedar cahaya, atau _cahaya_ yang memiliki koneksi dengan hatinya. Dengusan pelan meluncur dari bibir Severus, ia menggeleng tidak percaya, baru sepagi ini, dan pikirannya yang teratur telah melenceng beberapa jarak. Merapikan selimutnya, ia mengambil sebuah buku usang tebal yang penuh dengan ilustrasi tanaman tanaman sihir yang diperlukan dalam membuat ramuan. Bahan ramuannya mulai menipis, dan ia jelas harus menambah stok jika ia masih ingin melanjutkan percobaan percobaan ramuannya. Sejauh ini, Severus telah berhasil menciptakan berbagai ramuan baru, kebanyakan adalah macam ramuan penyembuh, ramuan yang paling banyak dibutuhkan saat perang terus berlarut-larut seperti ini. Ia sendiri dulu sering menggunakannya untuk berbagai luka sihir yang tercampak di tubuh James Potter, akibat pera- Severus mendadak menegakkan kepalanya, gusar mengapa nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dua kali pagi ini. Dan ia tidak ingin mengetahui berapa jumlahnya jika matahari telah tinggi nanti. Matanya membelalak pada dinding yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan sekilas raut pedih singgah diwajahnya kala ia mengambil jubah hitam yang tergantung, bersiap berapparate. Mencari tanaman sihir di hutan, sekaligus mengusir bayangan yang harus diakuinya tidak berhenti menjadi teroris otak.

Kelebatan hitam di depan pintu menunjukkan Severus telah kembali. Sehelai kantong kain coklat terlihat penuh menggelembung dengan pucuk-pucuk daun menyembul dari bagian atasnya. Severus baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika seekor burung hantu keabuan yang membawa segulung Koran meluncur bebas mengecup daun pintunya. Kasihan pada burung yang tengah melihat bintang berputar di sekitar kepalanya, Severus membawanya masuk rumah dan meneteskan sedikit cairan keperakan ke dalam paruh coklat itu. Diambilnya lima knut dari laci meja, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kecil di kaki sang burung hantu. Dengan masih sempoyongan, burung hantu berbercak coklat itu nekat mengepakkan sayap meluncur ke udara kelabu Spinner's End. Severus menggelengkan kepala, pastilah burung hantu yang menyusahkan, keras kepala begitu. Tipikal Gryffindor, seperti Jame- bibir Severus langsung menipis, moodnya yang baik tadi langsung lenyap, digantikan gerutuan untuk burung hantu sial yang membawakannya kembali nama itu.

* * *

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

* * *

Menghempaskan diri ke sofa setelah menyimpan bahan ramuannya, Severus meraih gulungan daily prophet yang sedari tadi terabaikan di atas meja. Lelah. Bukan secara fisik sebenarnya, lebih kepada pikiran. Enggan ia membuka daily prophet, atau Koran sihir manapun sesungguhnya, karena pastilah isinya semua mengenai perang yang terus berlanjut memakan berjumlah korban. Memikirkannya, membuat Severus mual. Maka ia membacanya dari belakang, enggan melihat headline yang pastilah menyertakan foto perkembangan perang terkini. Seperti edisi lalu, jelas tergambar seringai Pangeran Kegelapan dan beberapa Death Eaters diatas lautan mayat, sungguh mengguncang isi perut. Tetapi kali ini, yang menyambut severus dengan rasa terkejut di halaman terakhir yang disapanya bukanlah sisi gelap, tetapi Orde Phoenix dengan cengiran James Potter yang menghunuskan tongkat pada sekelompok Death Eaters, noda-noda merah gelap jelas mewarnai sebagian jubah dan wajahnya. Severus tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah yang bergerak-gerak dengan cengiran angkuh itu, berapa kalipun otaknya memerintahkan. Mata itu masih sama, coklat hangat yang menenangkan, menghamparkan kepercayaan diri yang sejak dulu sering membuat Severus kesal setengah mati. Rambut James masih berantakan, tangan Severus menyentuh foto itu perlahan, seberantakan ketika ia berputar-putar menjelajahi udara sebagai pemain Quidditch yang paling diandalkan asramanya. Dan lengkung senyum James masih selembut yang bisa Severus ingat, senyum yang diberikan kepadanya ketika ia terpuruk, ketika ia merasa cemas, ketika ia takut tawaran Lucius akan singgah padanya. Senyum lembut yang bisa berubah menjadi cengiran menggoda, sebelum kehangatannya benar-benar melapisi bibir Severus sendiri.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar, Severus memposisikan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa mengingat James, hanya saja.. pertengahan Oktober telah menjelang.

* * *

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah Severus bergema di dalam ruang bawah tanah, tempat ia biasa mengaduk berbagai bahan menjadi suatu cairan berguna disebut ramuan. Dengan bahan bahan yang diperolehnya pagi ini, ia bisa melanjutkan ramuan setengah jadinya kemarin, dan juga membuat berbagai ramuan baru. Ia membuka lemari dimana kantong kain coklat tadi disimpannya begitu saja. Hal yang ada di luar kebiasaannya, karena ia selalu menata bahan ramuan langsung setelah memperolehnya, tidak melewati acara renung-merenung seperti tadi. Tapi itu wajar saja, seperti apapun watak Severus, ia masihlah seorang manusia yang bisa merasa. Hari ini telah bertanggal tigabelas Oktober tahun 1979, berarti satu hari lagi waktu melanjutkan proses penataan hatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya terserak kembali di hari kedua. Bolehkan, ia merasa sedikit tertekan?

Setelah merapikan kotak-kotak yang telah diberi label dan meletakkannya di rak kaca, Severus menumbuk beberapa daun yang tadi telah dipisahkan oleh tangannya yang cekatan. Ruangan itu menjadi terlalu sepi bagi Severus, meski debum pelan penumbuk marmer itu cukup terdengar. Biasanya, ia akan dipaksa ikut 'bernyanyi' dalam 'lagu' yang diciptakan oleh seorang yang selalu menggerecoki konsentrasinya membuat ramuan. Lagu berupa perdebatan argumen-argumen panjang mereka yang dipenuhi berbagai nada. Disertai penghayatan ekspresi, hal yang pasti ada pada setiap penyanyi, James seringkali mencandai, dan ia menyanyikan bagian duet yang berisi sarkasme. Sementara itu, akan selalu ada pelukan yang menumpahkan isi piala yang tengah dipegangnya, dan ciuman ringan yang sukses memanaskan wajahnya, sebagai fans service. Tapi, pagi kelabu ini Severus sendirian, dan kenangan akan hal ini pelan pelan menggulirkan tetes bening dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

* * *

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

* * *

Kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Severus gagal membuat ramuan. Ramuan Tidur tanpa Mimpi yang harusnya bewarna ungu, di kualinya malah bewarna hijau muda. Meletup-letup lagi. Entah apa bahan yang telah dicampurkannya tanpa sadar hingga membuat gelar Master Ramuannya diragukan. Mendadak ia merasa terlihat seperti bodoh sekali. Minimal ungu muda, mendekati. Tetapi hijau? Itu justru kontras ungu. Sungguh pikirannya pastilah kacau sekali, hanya karena fakta pertengahan oktober ini. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bagaimana ia bisa terpengaruh sejauh ini, Severus membereskan ramuannya tanpa ada minat lagi. Melangkah menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruang tamu, tatapannya tanpa sengaja berhenti di perapian. Severus mendekat, dan menemukan bubuk floo di sisi kanannya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam butir-butir hitam halus itu, sementara kakinya melangkah masuk menapaki perapian. Baru saja bibirnya ingin mengucap, tiba-tiba saja kata itu terganti lengkung sinis. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan kembali bubuk itu ke dalam wadah, dan mengibaskan tangan. Logika telah mencegah ia melakukan hal yang tidak rasional -bahkan gila, dan ia merasa seharusnya bersyukur karena itu. Apa yang akan di katakan Lily jika menemukan Severus keluar dari perapian calon suaminya? Ia hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Waktunya yang hanya sedikit. Tapi Severus tidak peduli. Sama sekali. Dan ia tidak merasa tengah bersyukur. Ia merasa sesak.

* * *

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

* * *

Beralih ke dapur, Severus menyeduh secangkir teh. Menghela nafas berat akan harinya yang buruk. Tidak ada hari yang buruk sebenarnya, ia yakin, karena itulah ia tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran ramalan yang mendata berbagai macam tanggal yang akan menjadi hari burukmu, dan mempertimbangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi padamu di tanggal-tanggal itu. Sungguh hanya sebuah sugesti tidak berasaskan fakta sama sekali. Bagi Severus, tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat diramalkan, karena ramalan terkait dengan masa depan, dan masa depan tidak dapat ditebak karena belum terjadi. Masih ada sekian banyak kesempatan masa depan itu berubah, dan itu dapat saja diakibatkan oleh kita sendiri. Keputusan kita sendiri, batinnya mengulang. Severus mengambil sebuah sendok dan membuka wadah kotak keramik berisi gula, menuangkan dua sendok penuh ke cangkirnya. Baru dua kali sendok itu berputar melarutkan gula, Severus seakan tersadar dari trans. Bukankah ia tidak suka manis? Ia menatap cangkirnya lamat-lamat. Ia _dulu_ tidak pernah suka rasa manis. Hanya saja, James yang kesal karena semua coklat yang dibelikannya tidak pernah disentuh severus, menemukan ide radikal- menurut Severus- yang sukses membuat Severus terpaksa menyukai rasa manis, dan juga sukses membakar wajah Master Ramuan itu. Severus masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa lembut bibir itu memagut bibirnya, dan manis coklat yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Betapa napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, dan cengiran menggoda pemuda berkacamata itu seringkali membuatnya merona.

Menyesap tehnya dalam diam, Severus memandang langit-langit dapur. Sendok yang tadi digunakannya tergeletak di sisi wadah gula, sisa aroma gula itu mungkin akan mengundang semut nantinya, tapi sepertinya Severus tidak peduli. Ia biasanya selalu cermat akan segala sesuatu, tetapi belakangan ini sepertinya hidupnya mulai berantakan dan penuh kejut, seperti ia lupa dimana menyimpan buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjutnya, atau dimana ia meletakkan tongkat sihirnya. Mungkin efek dari berbagai kejutan yang sering diciptakan James terhadapnya, kejutan dan ide aneh- menurutnya, ide jenius menurut James- dengan dirinya sebagai korban. Severus masih ingat bagaimana James mengajaknya berdansa sebagai pengganti Yule Ball pada tahun keempat yang tidak dihadirinya karena ia memang tidak ingin, dan tidak ingin juga bertemu Marauders yang sedang gencar-gencarnya mengerjainya waktu itu. Jelas ia menolak, tapi siapakah yang dapat menandingi kepala batu James potter? Dengan berbagai gerutuan sebal, ia berdiri juga dan menyambut jemari yang terulur di hadapannya. Dan ia tidak tahu jika berada sedemikian dekat, dan menemukan hanya dirinya yang terefleksi dalam hazel James Potter, sebagaimana Onyxnya juga hanya dapat menangkap bayang sempurna sang pemuda berambut berantakan, dapat membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Dan debaran kencang jantungnya menjadi melodi pengiring yang membauri hening.

* * *

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

* * *

Oktober, eh? Severus merasakan angin dingin yang mulai berhembus dari sisi jendela kamarnya yang sedikit bercelah. Musim gugur, musim yang romantis, banyak orang berkata, meski Severus tetap saja tidak mengerti dimana sisi yang disebut romantis itu mewujud. Apakah daun-daun kemerahan yang gugur, atau angin yang membawa mereka menari, atau apa? Ia yakin banyak orang yang juga tidak akan bisa mengungkapkan alasan jika mereka ditanyai akan anggapan mereka itu. Sulitnya manusia, hanya suka menuruti sesuatu yang dianggap lazim, seolah-olah 'begitulah adanya' adalah alasan paling logis yang tak terbantahkan lagi. Seringkali Severus mendebatkan hal semacam ini kepada James, dan pemuda berkacamata itu akan menjawabnya dengan penjelasan masuk akal nan logis, salah satu hal yang sebenarnya sederhana, hanya menjawab, yang paling disukainya dalam diam dari James.

Severus mudah sekali tenggelam dalam sesuatu begitu ia menekuninya. Membuat ramuan baru misalnya. Ia seringkali berdiam di ruang bawah tanahnya berjam-jam melupakan segala sesuatu yang lain, hanya berfokus pada uap yang menguar, dan aroma yang menyebar dari kuali hangat diatas nyala api. Selalu ada scene James memaksa masuk, menarik kursi, dan mengayunkan tongkat kearahnya, membuatnya terduduk dan menatap pemuda berkacamata itu sebal bercampur bingung. Sekali lagi ayunan tongkat, diatas meja dimana catatan-catatannya tergeletak, telah tersingkir dan digantikan sepiring sandwich dan segelas air. "Kau harus makan.", James berkata sederhana.

Severus merasa airmata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Perhatian. James selalu menjadi orang yang memperhatikan segala sesuatunya, dari balik topeng angkuhnya. Meskipun James selalu terlihat cuek, ia selalu memperhatikan dengan caranya sendiri. Severus memahami itu sejak semua yang dicurahkan James untuknya mengalir terbuka. Senyum. Kekehan pelan. Cara James mendebatnya balik. Cara James menyarankan tanpa terlihat sok tahu. Sindiran, dan terkadang sarkasme yang mungkin ditularkan olehnya. Pelukan hangat, maupun erat. Dan kecupan lembut di dahi, membentuk rangkaian kenangan yang tak akan mudah begitu saja dilupakannya. Bahkan mungkin tak akan bisa dilupakannya. James memberikan terlalu banyak hal untuk diingat. Tapi ada satu kenangan tentang James yang ingin dilupakannya. Satu saja.

* * *

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget—_

* * *

Limabelas Oktober, tahun 1979.

Severus menatap kalender kecil diatas meja sendu. Waktu memang tak bisa ditahan detaknya. Satu alasan mengapa akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari penghancuran kembali hati yang sudah susah payah ditatanya beberapa minggu lalu. Sebenarnya mengapa kertas merah-emas itu mampir juga kerumahnya? Seingatnya ia bukan siapa siapa, dan tidak berkepentingan dalam kelengkapan hari ini, setidaknya di mata orang-orang. Dan sebenarnya lagi, mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui apa yang tertera di kertas merah-emas itu, jika ia sudah tahu yang akan menantinya disana adalah luka?

Sungguh bodoh, ia membatin pahit. Melepaskan tuxedo putihnya, dan berpikir ia sebaiknya tidak usah datang saja. Untuk apa, kan? Bertemu musuh lama? Jelas satu hal yang enggan dijalaninya. Ia tidak ingin digantung terbalik lagi seperti tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, meski ia juga sadar betul hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, pasti. Hanya saja.. melangkahkan kaki rasanya benar-benar berat. Severus tidak yakin, jika ia benar-benar siap untuk hal ini, dan tidak mampu memperkirakan efeknya nanti. Tetapi, ia juga merasa ada dorongan yang mengharuskannya pergi dari dalam hatinya, karena.. ini adalah waktu terakhirnya. Setelah berjalan bolak-balik mengitari ruang tamunya, Severus akhirnya menyambar kembali tuxedo putihnya, dan dengan ekspresi campur aduk ia menggumamkan mantra apparate, sekilas sebelumnya ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, ia terlambat.

"-Now you can kiss the bride."

Severus tertegun pucat di depan pintu gereja yang terbuka. Lonceng-lonceng telah berdenting, dan merpati-merpati terbang menuju angkasa. Sang pastor bertepuk tangan di belakang kedua pengantin, James potter tengah mengecup dahi Lily evans, yang sudah merona merah dan semua orang ikut berdiri memberikan tepukan meriah. James memutar tubuhnya, berniat melambaikan tangan pada teman temannya, namun matanya merefleksikan Severus yang berdiri di tengah lorong.

Bibir Severus bergerak-gerak sangat samar, membisikkan ucapan selamat dengan gemetar. Matanya terangkat menatap mata James lurus-lurus. Membiarkan James melihat jelas air matanya yang tergenang.

Severus memundurkan langkahnya, perlahan berbalik, dan menolehkan kepala terakhir kalinya pada orang yang telah mendiami seluruh hatinya.

Tetes bening meluncur bebas diatas kedua pipinya.

* * *

_—is Goodbye.._

* * *

Oke, Gaje seperti biasa, dan Maafkan Saya! Pikiran saya benar-benar lagi kacau. Saya tidak bisa menuliskan apapun lagi. Sebenarnya sih, idenya nggak gini, emang ada scene Sev nyaksiin pernikahannya James-Lily gitu, tapi maunya tadi dibuat lebih sedih lagi, tapi saya nggak bisaa.. Argh! Aah, readers, Jika berkenan, please Review!

Without Wax,

Argetlam d' ao


End file.
